


Heat Leave

by N1ghtWr1ter, RaeDMagdon



Series: Taking Leave [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha Olivia Benson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Doggy Style, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Alex Cabot, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtWr1ter/pseuds/N1ghtWr1ter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Alex is going into heat. Olivia takes some time off to help her through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! N1ghtwr1ter here. I've had the idea of omegas taking "heat leave" from work to deal with their cycles, and their alpha partners doing the same, kicking around in my head for a while, and I figured Rae (with her Cabenson archive and love for omegaverse) would be on board to write it with me. I was happily not mistaken, and we wound up with a bunch of other ideas about what a modern omegaverse would look like that we're considering exploring later on. Please let us know what you think in the comments and on tumblr @n1ghtwr1ter and @raedmagdon!

The moment she opened her eyes, Olivia could tell that something was different about Alex. Even though she loved everything about sharing a bed with her girlfriend—cuddling with her, falling asleep with her, and, of course, making love—she enjoyed waking up with her the most.

In part, it was because she usually woke up first, and had the chance to watch Alex sleep for a few minutes before gently shaking her awake. The omega was the opposite of a morning person, cranky and irritable and practically nonverbal before her first cup of coffee, but she always had an adorably bewildered smile for Olivia as soon as their eyes met. The alpha enjoyed pressing a kiss to those perfectly shaped lips before regretfully climbing out of bed to fetch coffee for Alex and herself, and begin their day. 

But this morning, it was harder than usual to leave Alex. A  _ lot _ harder. Her girlfriend always smelled amazing, but right now her scent was more than that—it was irresistible. Olivia found herself tracing that tantalizing smell along the crook of the omega’s neck, skimming her lips along Alex’s silky skin to the place where that scent lived. Olivia nosed up under her jaw and breathed in deep, warmth glowing to life between her legs.

She was so captivated by the way Alex smelled, and the way Alex’s body felt pressed against hers, that she barely thought to wonder why she was behaving this way. She was no stranger to an early-morning quickie, but it was usually at her girlfriend’s urging, against her own protests that they were going to be late…

“Liv?” 

Alex’s voice, hoarse and husky with sleep, startled Olivia out of her trance. As the omega turned to face her, eyes muddled but rapidly darkening, everything snapped into place. 

“Guess it’s gonna happen today, huh?” 

Alex gave her a tired grin. “I told you I’m like clockwork. Aren’t you glad you put in for that heat leave when you did?” 

Olivia couldn’t help blushing as she remembered. She’d been shaking so badly with nerves and embarrassment as she walked into Captain Cragen’s office that she’d been worried her legs might not hold her. But somehow she’d managed to make her way in there and stutter out a request to speak to the captain in private before collapsing into a chair. As expected, Cragen had been kind about it, even genial—she’d asked to go on leave about a month before Alex was due for her heat, which was more warning than a lot of the other officers gave—but he wasn’t the problem. She hadn’t told anybody except Elliot why she was going to be off that week, but of course word got around. Nobody could beat the precinct for gossip except a posse of teenage girls, and even then, it would probably be a close match. 

“Hey Liv, you still with me?” 

Olivia forced herself to focus on Alex’s face. Concern and amusement mingled in her girlfriend’s eyes, which she couldn’t quite believe were that beautiful, or that blue. She found herself leaning in... only to be rebuffed by a hand on her face, gently pushing her away. She let out a little growl, but Alex only chuckled. 

“Nope. I’m sorry, Liv, but there’s no way we’re getting to work on time if we get  _ that  _ started.” 

Olivia let out a huff. “What, and miss getting teased all day long about taking time off for your heat? You’re right, babe, I  _ definitely  _ want to make sure I’m there for that.” 

Alex laughed. “Hey, don’t get grouchy with me. Just make sure you keep your phone on. I’ve got a hunch we might need to leave early.” 

With a bit of effort, she disentangled herself from Olivia’s arms and slid out from under the covers. Olivia felt the sudden loss of her girlfriend’s presence like a physical ache, but she strangled her whine in her throat. Today was going to be tougher on Alex than it was on her, and she didn’t need to make the omega’s life harder by being needy. Still, she couldn’t help but feel slightly tortured by the way Alex’s hips swayed as she made her way to the bathroom, and the sultry look she cast back over her shoulder at Olivia as she turned to shut the door. The alpha was an inch away from leaping out of bed and following her, timeliness be damned, but then she heard the click of the lock. 

With a groan, Olivia threw herself back down on the bed, attempting to ignore the pull of her girlfriend’s scent and the throbbing between her legs. 

_ Fuck, it’s gonna be a really long day, isn’t it?  _

* * *

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Olivia removed the end of her pen from her desk and brought it to her mouth instead, gnawing gently on the pointed cap. The hard plastic taste wasn't much of a distraction. Her skin was still hot, and not because the bullpen air conditioner was on the fritz again. Alex's scent was still coiled in her nose, despite the smell of stale coffee and printer ink. Worst of all, the ache between her legs hadn't faded at all since leaving the apartment. If anything, it had doubled.

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

She hadn't even realized she was tapping the pen on the desk again until a pair of brown dress shoes appeared in her line of sight, followed by a loud, deliberate cough.

Olivia looked up, frowning, to see Munch grinning down at her.

"Heat leave, huh, Benson?"

She leaned back in her chair and put her hands behind her head, refusing to answer him. It would be pointless to ask Munch how he’d found out. Either he was a really good guesser, searching for some kind of reaction from her, or Elliot had blabbed after all. She would  _ definitely _ be interrogating him later.

"Who's the lucky omega? I haven't smelled anyone new on you—"

"Because I  _ bathe, _ Munch," she said, rolling her eyes. "Something you might want to try to cover up the fact that you've started smoking again."

Munch snorted, adjusting his collar indignantly. "Perish the thought, Benson. Smoking is a conspiracy by big tobacco to—"

She held up her hand. "Don't wanna hear it, Munch."

"So, about your heat leave—"

"Nothing to say about it," Olivia said. Part of her wanted to deny that she was going on it at all, but that wouldn't do any good. Denial only encouraged Munch further.

"It'll be a hard week without you, Liv," said another voice, and Olivia wasn't surprised to see Fin pause as he strolled by the desk. Along with her, he was one of the few alphas on the force—usually, the NYPD preferred to hire betas and, occasionally, omegas: officers who weren't known for aggressive behavior.

"You and Munch will do fine... assuming he stops acting like somebody's nosy aunt and starts doing his work."

Undeterred by her unfriendly tone, Fin came to a stop beside Munch, joining in the conversation. "Yeah, but you've got a way with the pups."

That was true enough. Olivia did have a way with children—a hard-earned ability to dilute her scent and appear nonthreatening. It was, perhaps, the only useful thing she had gained from her abusive childhood. Avoiding her mother's drunken binges and sketchy boyfriends had required her to melt into the wallpaper. As a detective for SVU, she had the best of both worlds: the protective strength of an alpha, and the nonthreatening mannerisms of a beta or an omega.

_ Alex, _ she thought, dismissing the memories as she so often did.  _ Think about Alex. Think about the skirt Alex wore to work today. Think about the way it hugs her ass— _

Thinking about Alex proved problematic in its own way. Olivia felt herself twitch against the seam of her pants, and it took an effort not to squirm in her seat.

"Hey," Munch said, snapping his fingers in front of her face. "You aren't on vacation yet, Benson."

Olivia glared at him. "Do that again and you lose 'em, pal."

"No need to be grumpy. You're looking at a week off while the rest of us slave away for the Man."

Surprisingly, it was Fin who came to her defense. "Heat leave ain't a walk in the park, Munch. You ever been with an omega during  _ that _ time? You wake up about a week later, every muscle in your body screaming, feeling like you just got hit with a semi."

"I could make a clever pun about  _ semi  _ here..." Munch began.

"Please don't," Olivia growled.

"What she said." Fin waved the folder in his hand at her in a mock salute. "Later, Benson. Good luck. I'm gonna drop this off at Cabot’s office, then take an early lunch."

That got Olivia's attention. "Cabot's office?" she repeated. She knew it was a bad idea, knew it was stupid to put herself in such a risky situation, but the thought of any other alpha—even Fin, the consummate gentleman—going near Alex's office gave her uncomfortable shivers.

"Yeah."

She couldn't resist. "I'll take them," she said, standing up and snatching the folder from his unsuspecting hands. "Going crazy in here anyway—"

She was interrupted by her cell phone. She answered, only to see Fin's go off at the same time. He stepped about three feet away, turning his back to her, while Munch remained between them, ears wide open.

Olivia was about to tell him to go stuff a donut down his face when she caught sight of the name on the screen.

'Alex Cabot'.

Immediately, she answered. "Benson."

_ "Liv..." _

Even through the phone, Olivia could tell that Alex's voice sounded different. Instead of the professional tone she used in court—clear, medium-pitched, and insistent—her voice was low, breathy...even pleading.

Olivia's jaw dropped. She sucked in a breath. Her pants felt distinctly uncomfortable. Even from miles away, it appeared that Alex still had an incredible pull over her.

"Babe, what is it?" she said, turning away to avoid Munch's twinkling eyes.

_ "Liv... get down here. Now. I'm going to crawl out of my skin if you don't." _

Olivia felt the request right in the pit of her stomach. Sweat sprouted along the back of her neck and a shuddering bolt of anticipation shot straight down her spine. She and Alex had hoped they'd get through at least one more day of work, but it seemed like she'd have to step out early.

"Give me five," she replied in an urgent whisper. "I'll be right there, I promise. Just hang on."

_ "Liv, please hurry..." _

"Love you," she murmured, hanging up the call before Alex's voice could worm its way any further into her head. She needed to keep it together for the short drive over.

"Yeah, yeah..."

Olivia turned back just as Fin was finishing up his own phone call.

"Got it. Later."

She shot him a questioning look, but Munch jumped on it first. "What’s going on?"

"Shit’s going down at the courthouse," Fin grunted, tucking his phone back into his pants. "Donnelly’s secretary called, told me not to bring that file. Some omega went into heat early.”

A snarl ripped from Olivia's throat before she could stop it, startling Munch and Fin.  _ Shit,  _ she thought, watching their faces for signs of understanding.  _ They'll figure it out soon, if they haven't already. They're good cops.  _ But a red haze was descending over her brain, making it difficult to remember why that was even a problem—or to focus on anything besides the fact that Alex was in heat, and Alex needed her.

“Let's go,” she barked, snatching up her jacket. She needed to keep her head as long as she could. She wouldn't do Alex any good if she arrived in a frothing fury. 

To their credit, Munch and Fin didn't ask any questions—they just grabbed their coats and followed her out of the precinct. Olivia was fully prepared to sprint the six blocks to the courthouse on foot if she had to, but Munch grabbed her by the elbow and towed her to their squad car. She growled at him, but his soothing beta scent did its job, and she allowed him to bundle her into the back without any further protest.

Even though Fin put on the car’s lights and blared its sirens, charging through New York City’s lunch hour traffic with cool efficiency, it seemed to Olivia to take about a year for them to come skidding into the police bay at the courthouse. She was out of the car and dashing up the steps before she was even aware of it, every nerve in her body screaming at her to  _ Get to Alex -  _ before somebody else did.

The scene when they crashed through the doors was pandemonium. The bailiffs and other officers at the courthouse had linked arms to hold back a shouting, shoving crowd, all of them clamoring to be allowed access to the hallway where the district attorneys had their offices. The air was thick with the smell of alpha, a scent that ordinarily just made Olivia’s nose wrinkle a bit, but today it made her curl her lips back and let out another full-throated snarl. They were trying to get to Alex—to  _ her  _ Alex! None of them had a claim on her, but all of them were trying. And that made Olivia’s vision run red yet again.

She honestly could have killed any one of them at that point, even though she had never drawn her weapon for any other reason than self-defense, or to protect someone else. But suddenly she found herself contemplating a career-ending use of her gun, even if it was just to fire it into the air in an effort to scare off the less dominant contenders. The thought suddenly brought home the gravity of the situation, but also its ridiculousness.

_ Shit. Okay. Breathe in one two, breathe out one two. Breathe in one two…  _

Fighting off the urge to throw herself against the barrier of bodies, she forced herself to go through one of the breathing exercises she'd learned at the academy, during a special course for alpha cadets. She knew she was good at controlling her instincts and emotions, pushing back against the urge to dominate and control—she had, in fact, received the highest marks of any alpha officer in twenty years in that area, she'd been told by her instructor. But this was a situation totally beyond any she'd been trained to handle. It was personal. 

It was Alex.

Alex, who had to be terrified, smelling all of these unfamiliar alphas clamoring at her door, trying to get to her. Alex, whose voice on the phone had sounded like pure desperation—she had to be in agony, waiting for Olivia to get there and help her. Alex, who needed her.

_ That's it. Focus on Alex!  _

The thought sent blood rushing between her legs, making the shaft of her clit thicken and harden, but her breathing calmed, and she was able to think through the haze. Pulling her badge and gun from beneath her coat, she saw Fin flinch—he knew she had to be on edge, even if he wasn't entirely sure why. But when she handed her gun over to him, he gave her a firm nod. 

Then she raised her badge in the air, shouting, “Detective Benson, NYPD! Let me through!” She saw the heads of several officers turn towards her, but she could tell from the looks on their faces that they weren't convinced. She began forcing her way through the crowd anyway, using every alpha trait she'd been trained to suppress during most of her daily work - the pheromones that she was sure must be pouring off her, the growl inherent in her voice, and the pure dominance of her physical presence. 

It gave her inner alpha a sick surge of satisfaction to see just how many other, weaker alphas she was able to make back down just by glaring at them and curling her lip around a snarl. She was vaguely aware of Munch and Fin at her back, shouting for people to move aside, Fin using his own alpha status and Munch sheer determination to force them out of their way. But by the time she'd made her way to the cordon, stretched thin across the hallway of offices, all she could focus on was the hint of omega-smell—of Alex—that she could discern through the fog of alpha stink. She could feel herself hardening further, her clit lengthening until it started to strain against the front of her pants, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

“Benson, Special Victims Unit,” she barked harshly at the officer in the center of the line. “Let me through.” The red haze was lowering over her eyes again, but she was sure she saw him flinch.

“Let  _ you  _ through?” he shouted back over the din, eyebrows raised. “You're an alpha! What the hell is this?” 

Fuck, she didn't have  _ time  _ for this! Her nose had latched onto that thin thread of smell, Alex’s natural sweetness paired with the urgent sting of her heat, and suddenly her reasons for not ripping this man’s throat out for keeping her from  _ her  _ omega were vanishing by the second. She was totally incapable of forming an articulate response, but luckily, Munch had her back. 

“She’s good, Wilson,” he shouted over the noise, nodding at the trembling beta. “Let her in.” 

Officer Wilson shook his head and Olivia nearly charged him, but then he said, “All right, but it's your ass on the line if this goes south.” And then he was stepping aside, creating a gap in the line of bodies keeping her from Alex—a gap she surged through instantly. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Munch and Fin take up places in the line, bolstering their ranks, and heard Munch say, “This'll be over soon, don't worry.” 

“I'll hold you to that,” Wilson replied, but she was already sprinting down the corridor to Alex’s office. 

* * *

The first few feet of the hallway were clear, but in her haste, Olivia didn't bother to check. She took the corridor at a run, rushing past open doors and hastily abandoned offices on the trail of Alex's scent. The smell of omega was stronger now without the crowd of alphas around to dilute it, and each ragged breath she took filled her lungs with it.

_ Alex. Have to find Alex. _

She had to adjust her stance mid-sprint to make room for the growing shaft between her legs, but it didn't slow her down. If anything, she was more determined. She had to hurry, not just to beat the other alphas clawing to get past the barricade, but because of the desperation she had heard in Alex's voice.

_ 'I'm going to crawl out of my skin...' _

Olivia was so focused on her goal that she nearly barreled over another figure in the hallway. She stepped back in surprise, growling as she took in the person who had dared to step in front of her. Their scent was familiar, and a moment later, she recognized a face through the red haze: Elizabeth Donnelly—an omega, and Alex's boss.

"Detective Benson."

Donnelly didn't seem surprised to see her. In fact, her tone was almost resigned. She didn't, however, step out from in front of Alex's door.

Olivia was shocked despite herself. It was extremely unusual for an omega to stand up to a determined alpha all on their own, especially one who had caught a whiff of heat-scent. Even so, Olivia recovered quickly. Donnelly was the only one standing between her and Alex, and she wasn't about to let anyone keep them apart—not even the Bureau Chief.

"I'm here for Alex," she growled, the most concise sentence she was able to form. Her eyes shifted rapidly between Donnelly and the heavy wooden door with Alex's nameplate on it, gauging her chances.

"I expect you are." Donnelly wasn't the least bit intimidated. She, Olivia knew, had seen hundreds of brash, demanding alphas go through her courthouse, and never once had they frightened her.

But Olivia wasn't just any alpha either. Alex,  _ her _ omega, was waiting beyond that door. Waiting for her in desperate need. She squared her shoulders, letting her pheromones wash over Donnelly in an effort to drive her back.

Donnelly didn't budge.

Fortunately, further arguments were forestalled by the sound of a soft voice from behind the door. It was quiet, almost a whimper, and Olivia jerked toward it like a puppet on a string.

"Liz, let her in. I want her to come in."

Donnelly turned toward the door. "Is that your heat talking, Alex, or your brain? I can still call security."

"We've been seeing each other," Alex said from beyond the door. "Detective Benson put in for heat leave a month ago."

For the first time, Olivia thought she caught a hint of a smile on Donnelly's face. She stepped aside, and Olivia felt a wave of relief. Ignoring Donnelly completely, she rushed for the door, arriving just in time to hear the click of the lock drawing back.

A wave of scent washed over Olivia as soon as she threw the door open. There, at last, was Alex, panting heavily, hairline shining with sweat. The bun she'd come into work with was a mess, and wisps of blonde hair had escaped her bobby pins to flutter around her flushed face. Her legs were trembling, and Olivia hurried to take the omega into her arms. Alex's body molded to hers, and pressed close, Olivia could feel the frantic pounding of her heart.

Behind her, she heard the click of the door swinging shut again. Obviously, Donnelly had closed it to give them a little more privacy.

"You came," Alex murmured throatily beside Olivia's neck, leaving just a hint of lipstick on the collar of her shirt.

Olivia didn't mind. Their clothes weren't going to last anyway. She was straining against the front of her pants already, and the mere sight of Alex's blouse—already halfway unbuttoned to reveal the red lace of her bra and a good amount of cleavage—made her fingers twitch.

"Soon."

With a snarl, she hooked her hands on either side of the flimsy fabric and ripped it open. Buttons scattered, and more of Alex's shining pale flesh came into view.

A keening noise slipped from between Alex's shining lips, a noise Olivia couldn't help but answer. She took the omega's mouth in a deep kiss, her entire body burning at the taste. She wanted nothing more than to drink from Alex, to  _ devour _ her.

Alex had other ideas. She tore her lips away, leaving Olivia to lean after them in chase. She growled, unhappy at being denied, but forgot her disappointment when Alex turned and headed for her desk. It was a large, sturdy wooden one with a dark stain, and papers covered most of its surface. Alex swept them aside as if they were nothing, and Olivia could only watch, awestruck, as the omega draped herself over it.

Next, Alex hitched her tight pencil skirt up, revealing the tops of her stockings and a pair of red lace panties that matched her bra. The dark stain in the middle had Olivia gasping, and her cock, fully formed, throbbed in the confines of her pants. If that wasn't torture enough, Alex glanced back over her shoulder, glasses halfway down her nose, blue eyes saying, ' _ What are you waiting for?' _

Something inside Olivia snapped, some last vestige of the ironclad self-control she'd spent her entire life developing. The inner voices that told her it was her duty as an alpha to protect the vulnerable, to fight off the instincts that told her it was her right to take and claim whatever she desired, faded away. All that was left was a being of pure need and instinct - an animal, presented with an omega whose desire for her was clear in her eyes, her scent, her body that was presented for her to use. All that remained was for her to take it.

With a full-throated roar, Olivia sprang forward, draping herself over Alex’s back. The need searing in her veins quieted at the press of her body against the omega’s, but only for a moment - there were too many clothes between them. Her hips thrust forward of their own accord, grinding the throbbing hardness between her legs against the wet heat between Alex’s, and the omega let out a moan, pushing back against her - but it wasn't enough. She needed to be buried  _ right now  _ in the warmth she could feel pulsing tantalizingly against her cock. 

But her hands wouldn't work - they remained curled tight around Alex’s hips. All she could do was rut mindlessly against the omega beneath her, the desperate sobs spilling from Alex’s lips driving her insane. Luckily, her girlfriend still had the presence of mind to reach back between them and yank down Olivia’s zipper. She let out a snarl - the alpha in her didn't approve of her omega taking control - but didn't demur. The part of her that was still rational knew that her only chance of getting into Alex before she embarrassed herself lay in letting the omega take the lead.

Then Alex’s fingers were delving into her boxers and curling around her shaft. Olivia's snarl strangled into a whine as she felt herself throb heavily in the omega’s hand. To her relief, her girlfriend didn’t appear inclined to tease her, as Alex often did - she just focused on working Olivia’s cock out of her pants. 

By the time it sprang free, desperate snarls were ripping from the alpha’s mouth, harmonizing with Alex’s increasingly needy moans. Her focus had narrowed to one solitary goal: getting herself into her omega as quickly as she could. Alex maintained her hold on Olivia’s shaft just long enough to position it against the soaked fabric between her legs, then let go to grip the edge of the desk again. 

Dazed by the searing heat she could feel, Olivia’s hips jerked forward involuntarily. The thin material of Alex’s panties was so drenched in her arousal that her cock glided forward effortlessly, sliding past the omega’s opening and bumping against her clit. Alex let out a sob that spoke of mingled pleasure and pain, which Olivia understood instinctively. As good as the smooth glide had felt for both of them, it wasn't what either of them needed. 

But the red haze of Alex’s heat was calling for her to rut, to thrust over and over until they both found release, and she couldn't quite understand why she hadn't sunk into the warm, tight hole she knew was waiting for her. Her hips jerked again, uselessly, and she let out a growl as her cock slid along Alex’s slit once more. She had to get rid of the fabric keeping her from joining with her omega, but she couldn't figure out how to do it…

Snarling, Olivia seized hold of Alex’s panties and ripped them apart in one hard jerk. She knew, vaguely, that she would pay for the destruction of the lacy lingerie later, but the satisfied moan that spilled from her girlfriend’s lips suggested that right now, Alex couldn't care less. And neither could she. Suddenly the tip of her cock was resting against Alex’s opening, which she could feel clasping at her head, vainly attempting to draw her in.  _ Not much longer,  _ she thought, taking hold of the omega’s hips again and attempting to line herself up so she’d slide in without any resistance.  _ Just...there… _

“Liv, please!”

Alex’s cry struck at the heart of her primal side, her inner alpha. With a harsh growl, Olivia thrust forward, feeling herself sink into tight, clutching warmth. Alex’s inner muscles yielded to swallow her head without any hesitation, then clasped harder, as though begging for more. Olivia was more than happy to grant that request—not that it would have mattered anyway. She felt helpless to do anything but pump her hips again, burying several inches of her shaft in the omega’s trembling heat.

The first thrust struck Olivia silent. Though her jaw dropped, no sound came out. The noise she wanted to make caught somewhere in her throat while her body struggled to adjust to the new sensations. Alex's hot, tight muscles were wrapped around the upper half of her cock, and it was heaven. She could feel the omega's inner walls pulsing along the length of her shaft, and the ache within her grew twice as unbearable. Hers. Alex was finally  _ hers. _

The knowledge shook Olivia to the core, but she didn't have long to consider it. The reeling vision of her mind narrowed until only one thought remained:  _ Move! _

Olivia pumped forward, driving her cock as deep as it would go—and all the breath from Alex's lungs. The high-pitched wail she released was so unlike her usual cool, collected tone, and even more unlike the fiery passion Alex put into her closing statements. It was raw, and desperate, and primal, and completely unlike anything Olivia had ever heard come from her lover's lips before.

She wanted to hear it again.

Soon, her hips were a blur. She gripped Alex's waist for dear life while the omega clawed at the desk, and the two of them moved in tandem. Whenever Olivia drove forward, Alex rocked back. At the apex of each thrust, they let out twin cries, and the sound sent shivers skittering through every inch of Olivia's body.

No longer did she care about the lingering scent of alpha outside. No longer did she care about the crowds, or Munch and Fin, or even Donnelly. She didn't even care about missing work, or the embarrassment of shutting down the entire courthouse. Alex was hers, and she wanted  _ everyone _ to know that undeniable fact.

She bent low over Alex's back, pressing their bodies closer. Alex writhed beneath her, but not in any attempt to get away. Instead, she arched, trying to offer herself up. The motion summoned a growl from deep within Olivia's chest. The closer she got, the stronger Alex's scent became. Her usual citrus shampoo and the faint hint of ink were overlaid with a heady musk of sweat and sex, and Olivia breathed deep, letting it roll over her tongue.

More. She wanted more. She bent, nosing past the collar of Alex's shirt and latching onto her throat.

The moment she started sucking, Alex whined and canted her hips back. It was a gesture of complete and total acceptance, one Olivia was powerless to resist. She sucked harder, grazing with the edges of her teeth, and Alex's muscles went  _ wild _ around her. She didn't realize her lover was coming until the slickness around her tightened to a stranglehold and a wave of warmth washed over the base of her shaft.

Alex yelped, and Olivia's hips stuttered. The pressure within her pounded harder with each ripple of Alex's pussy, but when she tried to plunge forward, searching for relief, her strokes stopped short. She wasn't able to get the same depth, and she growled in frustration.

It wasn't until Alex started whining and squirming beneath her that Olivia realized why. Lost in the fog of lust, she hadn't even remembered her knot—but it quickly made its presence known. The base of her cock swelled, stretching Alex's entrance as well as the boundaries of Olivia's patience.

She wanted it inside. She wanted to tighten her hold on Alex's shoulder and tear forward, just as she had ripped through Alex's panties. But some part of her realized she had to be a little more careful. She stopped nipping at Alex's neck and gave her hips a sharp nudge, panting harshly against the back of the omega's neck. Alex was still shivering with the aftershocks of her last orgasm, but Olivia was determined.

Taking up a rhythm of firm, shallow thrusts, she began working her knot into Alex’s tight channel. The wetness that spilled out of the omega and the desperate cries that spilled from her lips urged Olivia on, but the pace felt maddeningly slow. She needed to be fully sheathed in her omega’s slick, clasping warmth, and she needed it  _ now!  _

_ “Please,  _ Liv,” Alex sobbed, reaching back with one hand to dig her nails into the curve of Olivia’s ass, pressing her closer. “Need your knot in me...need you all the way inside…”

The words burned in Olivia’s brain, making her feel like she was about to pass out. Her hips gave an especially hard jerk, and she felt her knot slip further into the omega, and then catch, eliciting a loud cry—which she couldn’t quite be certain was entirely one of pleasure. With the last ounce of control she had left, she grabbed Alex’s wrist and pressed it to the desk, bending low over her back to growl, “Hold on tight and I’ll give it to you.”

Alex sobbed, but obeyed.

The moment Olivia saw Alex’s fingers curl around the desk again, she gave in to her instincts, the powerful forces telling her to rut into the omega below her with all her strength. Bracing her palms on the desk under Alex’s shoulders, she pumped her hips with bruising force. Once, twice—and then the widest part of her knot slid into tight, clutching silk. Alex screamed, and Olivia felt like she couldn’t breathe—but somehow, she maintained the wherewithal to keep thrusting. It only took a few more hard jerks and then her knot was in Alex all the way. The feeling of the omega’s entrance sealing behind her made her gasp and shake. 

As amazing as it felt to be fully sheathed within Alex, it wasn’t enough for either of them. The omega’s inner walls fluttered, trying to get used to the stretch, and her hips began pushing back weakly against Olivia’s, as though pleading for her to move. The first time Alex did it, Olivia snarled, but the second time, she answered it with a thrust of her own. She couldn’t move very much, couldn’t get the same blistering speed and range of motion that had driven them both crazy before, but she made up for it with power and depth. Leaning over Alex’s back, she rutted hard into the omega, the tip of her cock bumping against something warm and firm with each thrust. Her length had actually bottomed out.

By now, Olivia could recognize the telltale signs of Alex building up to a truly powerful orgasm—the way her whole body began to shiver, the way her inner walls pulsed around Olivia’s cock—but this time, she knew there was no way she’d be able to hold her own back, no matter how much warning she had. Alex felt too good beneath her, around her, and the pounding pressure had built so strongly that it was almost unbearable. But what really sealed the deal was Alex’s voice, hoarse from screaming and a bit muffled from how she was pressed against the desk, begging Olivia to “Please, Liv, come inside me, want to feel you come with me…”

Olivia couldn’t hold herself back any longer. Her knot gave a heavy throb and pressure raced along her shaft, exploding out of her in hot, thick pulses to coat her omega’s channel. Best of all, her orgasm triggered Alex’s. She felt the moment when the omega’s inner walls started rippling, clutching her knot as though determined to milk it for all it was worth. It always felt amazing to come like this, locked inside of Alex and knowing that not a single drop of her come was going to escape, but somehow, this felt different. 

As she continued spilling into Alex, her body shaking in the grip of her pleasure, Olivia’s jaws ached to sink into hot, slick flesh. Her gaze fixed on the curve of Alex’s shoulder, where her shirt had slipped down in their haste, and the urge became even stronger. She could see the pulse pounding under Alex’s skin, could imagine the rush of salt and copper on her tongue, could clearly hear her omega’s wail…

A second later, Olivia realized why the sensations were so viscerally clear: because she had already done it. Her teeth were clamped around Alex’s shoulder, and every time she bit down harder, the omega cried out and pulsed around her, drawing even more come up from her aching knot and along her length. Her hips continued to jerk as she emptied herself into Alex, compelled by the primal urge to fill her omega completely, to claim her, to breed her. She and Alex hadn’t talked about pups, not yet, but suddenly the image was clear in her mind, of her girlfriend swollen with her litter. The thought made her growl and clamp down harder, spilling even more of her release.

Alex howled, trembling and arching, and Olivia's fast strokes stuttered when she realized why. The omega's lower belly had started swelling against the edge of the desk, forcing her hips even higher as her inner walls expanded. The realization filled Olivia with pride. She rutted even harder into Alex's backside, and the harsh jets pumping from her cock sped up. She hadn't known it was possible to come so hard, but as Alex's womb stretched to hold her seed, she emptied in a nearly constant stream.

To her credit, Alex accepted everything Olivia had to give. Her muscles remained sealed tight around Olivia's knot, clenching and squeezing in an effort to savor every last spurt. Olivia nuzzled the bitemark she had left, worrying it with her lips and tongue as she filled Alex to the brim. This was her mate, her omega, and she was going to make sure everyone else knew it.

Then Alex's graceful head turned, and Olivia found herself lost in her lover's piercing blue eyes. Something about Alex's smell had changed, almost a wordless plea, and Olivia was helpless to resist. She angled herself, extending her own neck in offering, and starbursts exploded in front of her eyes as Alex's teeth sank in.

They hadn't talked about this, hadn't planned for it, but there wasn't a trace of doubt in Olivia's mind or body as the bond cemented itself. Her orgasm, which had finally begun tapering off, picked up again, leaving her shaking and covered in sweat as Alex's wicked inner walls milked the last of the come from her twitching cock.

By the time they floated down from their high, Alex was a whimpering puddle on the desk, and Olivia wasn't much better. She went limp, completely exhausted, and would have been dizzy if it wasn't for the throbbing bitemark at the base of her neck. She knew they needed to discuss what had just happened, but she simply didn't have the strength. Alex was cooing happily beneath her, filled with her knot and her release. With the first throes of her heat sated, the omega almost looked like she might drift off to sleep.

"Love you," Olivia muttered, just about the only words she could summon. She needed Alex to know that, despite the intensity of the moment, she didn't have any regrets.

"Love you too," Alex sighed, and Olivia caught her lips twitching into a happy smile.

With one last surge of strength, Olivia managed to wrap Alex in her arms and maneuver her to the other side of the desk. After a few shaky slips and a lot of awkward, embarrassing huffs and grunts, Olivia managed to seat herself in Alex's desk chair so her mate could curl up comfortably in her lap.

_ My mate, _ she thought, nuzzling the sweet crook of Alex's neck. In this position, she could run her hands over the taut curve of her omega's belly, and she soaked in as much soft flesh as she could through her palms. If the rest of Alex's heat was anything like this, she was in for the most wonderful week of her life...

Those pleasant, fuzzy thoughts were abruptly shattered by a knock at the door.

"Olivia? It's Munch. You and Cabot okay in there? The security guards were talking about busting down the door, but I convinced them to let me check on you first."

Alex heaved a sigh. "We're fine, Munch," she called back, although Olivia noted that her voice was still hoarser than usual. "The other alphas shouldn't cause you any more problems."

_ Other alphas? _ Olivia had completely forgotten about them, but upon reflection, she found that her jealousy had evaporated. It might have had something to do with the fact that she and Alex were still tied, but more likely, it was the result of the bite marks. Alex smelled different, more like her, and though the scent drove her wild, she knew it would warn other alphas away instead of enticing them.

There was a pause—Munch sniffing at the door, probably—and Olivia heard him clear his throat. "Got it. I'll tell security they can start opening up the building again... after someone gets you two some clothes and a blanket. And a shower."

"The judges' private gym has one," Alex said to Olivia.

Olivia snorted in surprise. "They have a private gym here?"

"Yes. And I'm sure Donnelly has some spare clothes I can borrow..."

"Donnelly. Right. I'm never going to be able to look her in the eye again, will I?"

"Speak for yourself. She's my boss."

The two of them lapsed into silence for a little while longer.

"Olivia..."

The trepidation in Alex's voice nearly broke Olivia's heart.

"It's okay, Alex." She caressed the edge of the omega's chin, tilting her face until they were looking at one another. "I don't know exactly how this is going to work, but I'm ready and willing to find out. Aren't you?"

Alex smiled. "You always drag me into the strangest adventures, Detective Benson."

"But they're never bad adventures, are they?"

"No," Alex murmured, leaning back to press a gentle peck to her lips. "They're always the best kind."


End file.
